Skullus
Natural: "This monster is always ready to protect itself. They always hope that food won't be a problem since their jello-like body tastes like sugar plums wrapped in marshmallows dipped in chocolate. Other monsters will resist the temptation of eating them, not just because it's rude, but because Skulli can use their skull tapping limbs as a defensive precaution, but they could never use them against other monsters, they're too nice." Rare: "Like its natural counterpart, the Rare Skullus searches for skulls to protect themselves, but unlike the natural, they don't need it to protect themselves from others. The Rare Skullus, if you tasted it, would taste like rotten eggs, wrapped in old gym socks, dipped in sewer water, so no one would even think to eat one, so why do they wear a skull? It's to protect them from themselves. Rare Skulli must find harder skulls so their crystals won't damage their soft exterior, as they are much sharper than the regular variant's, but even then, their crystals are too sharp, and have cracked, and damaged the skull, so they must constantly keep the two sides together, or risk hitting themselves by accident." Description Natural: The Skullus looks like an opaque purple octopus. It has a rubbery texture, with green crystals at the tips of his tentacles. It has a skull, with two horns, and an elongated nose, on its head and the Skullus' eyes can be seen through the eye sockets. It holds the skull with two of its tentacles, by the horns, and holds its other six tentacles up around its head. Rare: Rare Skullus is a lime-green, opaque version of the Skullus. It has a skull similar to the skull mask worn by Boodoo, and it has two brown rods in two of its hands, pressed against both sides of the skull, which is cracked, almost in two. Pronunciation Skul-lus Song It makes un-tuned tapping sounds by tapping its skull, and makes a slap sound by moving its skull up, and letting it slap back. Breeding Dounno + Hakinnor Name Origin The name Skullus, is a portmanteau on the words "skull", what the monster wears on its head, and "octopus", what the monster resembles. Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Trivia * Skullus was the creator's first ever fan-made monster. * Skullus is one of the eleven mental monsters who were once the creator's hypothetical triple/quad ethereal monsters. ** Its elements were Plasma, Shadow, and Crystal. * Skullus is the second mental monster based on an octopus. First being the Octochord. ** Skullus was made first, but Octochord was a Mental monster before it. * Skullus is the fourth Mental Monster to get a rare version, Dec. 7th, 2019 ** It's also the first double element Rare Mental. * Three characteristics of the rare version were taken from Ethereal monsters, two of which represent its old ethereal elements, Shadow, and Crystal. ** Its crystals, which are the same colour as Jeeode's. ** Its skull has similar characteristics to that of Boodoo. ** And its colouring is similar to the element of Poison. Category:Monsters Category:Percussionists Category:Instrumentalists Category:Double Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Unknown Category:Good Category:Octopus Category:MSM Rewind Category:Males Category:Purple Category:White Category:Animal-like monsters